


Split Chaos

by halesip100



Category: South Park
Genre: Cheating, Death, Demisexuality, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Multiple Personalities, Past Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-10-28 10:46:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17785931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halesip100/pseuds/halesip100
Summary: After committing a horrendous crime to try and get at Mysterion, Professor Chaos is captured by our favorite heroes. When questioned, however, they quickly realize that Butters Stotch's personalities have split. Can Mysterion help make him whole again? And why are bad things happening in the name of Chaos all over town?





	1. Missing Time

Butters didn’t know what to do when he lost time. It was usually only a few hours here and there. Today, though, today he woke up and he was missing like felt like forever. He didn’t recognize the room he was in, but he had a feeling there was no way out of it.  
“ You’re awake,” a gruff voice came from the corner. “ You killed a lot of people, Chaos.” Butters eyes grew wide with fear. What did he mean he killed people? He didn’t hurt people, he would never.  
“ M-mysterion? Who’s Chaos? It’s me, Butters Stotch. You saved my life once,” he said pleadingly. Mysterion growled in response, slamming his hand into the wall. Butters slinked back with fright.  
“ Don’t play games with me! Why did you do it! All those children, Chaos! You’ve done a lot of things but I never thought you would go after children,” Mysterion said to him. Butters eyes grew wide with horror.  
“ Kids? Little kids? I don’t… I don’t remember. What day is this?” Mysterion cocked his head to the side and hesitated. There seemed to be true fear on the other boys face. He stepped back to his spot against the wall.  
“ It’s Saturday, February 24th. You attacked the elementary school to get my attention. In fact, you tried to unmask me.”  
Butters eyes widened significantly. A whole week? He had never missed a whole week before. Had he gone to school, had he eaten? Had he tried to kill school children? He felt the tears fall from his face as he began to yank at his hair. He yanked unceremoniously, pulling small clamps out with his fingers.  
“ A whole week? I missed a whole week? What’s happening?” Mysterion watched form the wall his heart sinking. This had all seemed cut and dry. Leopold “Butters” Stotch had decided he was full on evil. He had called out Mysterion again and again. Yet, every time Mysterion had seen the small stuttering boy on the street from afar he had been the same sweet boy he had saved those few years ago.  
“ I don’t know, Butters. I don’t know,” he said softly. He slipped out of the room leaving Butters alone. He shook with fear and confusion and quickly fell asleep.


	2. Who is Butters Stotch

Mysterion paced as he waited for the others to show. Butters had seemed legitimately confused at what was going on. It gave him a moment of pause. Was he being controlled by someone? If so, this could get a whole lot worse.  
Human Kite and Toolshed were the first to arrive. They seem disheveled and flustered. Afterall it hadn’t even been twenty-four hours since they watched their childhood school get blown apart from the inside.  
Then quickly behind them followed Super Craig and Wonder Tweek, hand in hand. He tried to convince them to pick less obvious names, but they were stubborn. Tweek was twitching uncontrollably, his eyes rimmed with red. Craig’s eyes were dry but you could see the tension in the way he moved. Every so often he would squeeze Tweek’s hand to let him know he was there.  
“ I can’t believe Butters did this,” the Human Kite exclaimed as he pushed back his hood, revealing his bright, red hair. “ It’s so unlike him.”  
“ It’s more than that, Kyle,” Toolshed responded. “ If I hadn’t seen his face for myself I wouldn’t have known it was him.”  
Tweek nodded quickly in agreement. Craig huffed quietly. “ It definitely goes past unlike him. That boy goes out of his way to be so sweet I want to throw up.” Tweek elbowed him in the ribs and gave him a glaring look. “ Well it’s true.” he grumbled.  
The door swung open, slamming against the wall behind it. The loud noise made Tweek jump and scream loudly.   
“ So, did we turn that fucker into the police yet?” The Coon asked as he sauntered in. “ Why are we having this meeting when I could be sleeping?”  
Mysterion growled in response and pointed to an empty chair. “ Sit down and shut up,” his gravelly voice ordered. Coon mumbled under his breath but sat in the chair regardless. “ Butters is still in one of my holding cells,” he started. Cries of outrage form his friends cut off his words.  
“ Listen!” he yelled loudly getting everyone’s attention back on him. “ Kyle, you're going to school for Psychology, correct?”  
Kyle looked up at him with surprise. “ Dude, it’s scary how much you know about us and we know nothing about you.”  
“ I’ll take that as a yes,” Mysterion responded. He paid no attention to their jests at not knowing his identity. They would be terrified if they knew. “ I need you to give a psych eval. Something’s not right.”  
“ Well no shit! He blew up a school full of children,” Craig deadpanned. Mysterion watched Tweek’s eye twitch in response.  
“ i’m not talking about general psychopathy. This is something else,” he said as he eyed the group. “ Kyle, what can cause loss of time and no knowledge of something you have done?”  
“ Well there are a few different things. Why?” Kyle answered, his head tilted to the side. He was suddenly glad he was working so hard on this degree. It was coming in handy.  
“ When I questioned him last night he had no recollection of the past week. Kept asking me why I was calling him Chaos. Like it wasn’t what he insisted we call him before. He seemed legitimately frightened,” Mysterion explained plainly.  
Kyle listened intently and sat back in thought. He decided he would need to talk to the boy before he made a definite call. “ I can’t be sure until I actually talk to him, but it souls like it could be Dissociative Identity Disorder,” he said out loud for everyone to hear. When he caught everyone’s questioning looks he sighed. “ Multiple Personality Disorder.”  
There was a pause with everyone in the room. They seemed to be all thinking the same thing. What happened to poor Butters?


	3. Here's Chaos

Kye approached the door with a bit of hesitation. He had told the group that he couldn’t officially diagnose the disorder because he didn’t have his degree but they insisted he talk to him anyway. He took a deep breath and opened the door. Butters sat curled into himself in the corner, obviously frightened. Kyle approached him, out of costume, and placed a hand on the boys shoulder. His head shot up his eyes wide.

“ Hey, Butters,” Kyle said softly. Butters flung himself into the arms of the large boy. He clung desperately, as if Kyle was the only thing keeping reality in its place.

“ Kyle, help me,” Butters pleaded. “ Get me out of her, please. I can’t remember it so it wasn’t me, right?” Kyle cringed and ran a gentle hand through the small boys hair. They had never been close, but it felt like they would be after this moment. 

“ I can’t get you out yet, Butters. I saw you there. I saw your face,” Kyle whispered sadly. Butters reared backwards, his back slammed into the concrete wall. “ They brought me to talk to you. Everyone wanted a professional to talk to you, but we wanted you to be comfortable.”

Butters shrank into himself and sent a pathetic look. “ I’m crazy aren’t I?” he whimpered. Kyle cringed at the term but sat back onto the concrete floor. Crazy was so degrading.

“ Well I don’t think so Butters but they sent me to determine why you don’t remember. Why you are missing so much time,” Kyle explained. Butters nodded slowly and sent Kyle a weak smile.

“ I can tell you what I know but it’s not much,” Butters whispered. “ I know that I’ve noticed missing time for about two years now. I wake up in places that I don’t know. It started out harmless. I would come to walking through the grocery store or cleaning the house. It felt innocent enough so I thought nothing of it.”

Kyle nodded and pulled out a small notepad from his pocket and began to jot some notes down. Butters eyed it with concern but quickly threw his eyes back down to the floor. Kyle knew the thought of someone analyzing you was terrifying.  
“ Then about a year ago, I started waking up covered in bruises. I would be hurt, cut and even burned once. That’s when I began to worry, but I couldn’t bring myself to say something.”

Kyle looked at the huddled boy with interest. He knew that DID was usually brought on by childhood trauma. Was that the case with Butters? Kyle didn’t know much about the boys parents.

“ Alright, Butters, can you explain to me the last thing you remember before you lost time?”” Kyle asked curiously. He hoped he could find a good excuse for the lost time. He didn’t want to jump to conclusions though.

“ Well I was watching the news. Mysterion was doing a press conference, talking about Professor Chaos. He said that he was nothing but a common criminal,” Butters said tilting his head haphazardly towards the ceiling. Kyle watched him cautiously, he didn’t want to push him to hard over the edge.

" Do you believe that? That he’s a common criminal?” Kyle asked slowly, hesitantly. Butters eyes slowly came down from the ceiling but they gleamed with something new, a smirk gracing his lips. Kyle’s heart stopped. Did he set something in motion accidently? He told them to bring in a professional.

“ Is it me you wanted to talk to? Kyle, is it? Pushing pathetic Butters until he breaks and has to hide,” Kyle’s eyes widened with surprise. He actually hadn’t planned on pulling out another personality. Especially, at the risk of pulling out Chaos.

“ Chaos, is that you?” Kyle asked cautiously. The other boys eyes glimmered dangerously. He placed his notepad on the floor beside him. “ I don’t want any trouble."

Chaos giggled with a kind of joyous glee. “ Of course it’s me. My quarrel isn’t with you so I won’t cause you any harm. For now,” Chaos said with a malicious grin. Kyle flinched nervously and shifted uncomfortably. Something about that grin was off somehow.

“ What about the children Chaos. Did you have a quarrel with them?” Kyle asked, his head cocked to the side.

“ I put them out of their misery. There is nothing in this world for them except disappointment. You should be thanking me for saving them,” Chaos snarled. Kyle watched him wring his fingers together anxiously. It seemed like a thing Butter’s would do, not Chaos.

“ Do you hold Butters memories of his childhood?” Kyle asked softly. He was trying to keep himself non threatening. His arms were uncrossed and held softly at his side, voice soft and calm. 

“Hm only the one worthy of vengeance. The ones that make him angry,” he said matter-of-factly like it was a normal thing to say.

“ What about Mysterion make you angry?” Kyle asked. “ Certainly he didn’t do anything to you.”

Chaos scoffed in disbelief at Kyle’s words. “ You want to know what he did to me. He didn’t save us!” he screamed. “ I know he’s the same age as Butters. He had to see! Yet he did nothing and now we will never be whole again.” Chaos leapt forward and brought a fist to Kyle’s cheek. “ Now get out,” he snarled as he moved his way back to the bed.

“ Okay Chaos, I’ll leave. Just one more question,” Kyle said confidently, his hand on the door knob. “ How many are there?”  
Chaos turned his back to him and punched the wall angrily. “ Four, if you include pathetic Butters,” he responded. Kyle exited the room and leaned back against the door. He let out a large breath that he felt like he had held in forever. That was one of the most intense things he had ever done, and he was a superhero.

“ What do you think,” Mysterion asked as he leaned against the wall opposite him. Kyle eyed him with concern and pushed himself off the door.  
“ I think that it was definitely what I thought and he needs professional help. More than I can give him,” Kyel told him. Mysterion sighed and shoved his fingers in his belt. He looked thoughtful, even only being able to see half his face.  
“ I can probably arrange that. I’d also like you to keep seeing him as well,” he said after a few moments of silence. “ I can’t keep him in that small room forever. I think I may find a way to lock him in a safe house somewhere.”

Kyle eyed him out of the side of his eye while they walked. Something that Chaos had said bouncing around in his head like a bullet. “ M, how old are you?” he asked suddenly, bringing Mysterion to a halt. He stared at the redhead down with a look of fire.

“ Why would I tell you that,” he growled. “ My identity is mine. My age would just narrow down your options. You never dug around before, so why start now?”

“ I’m not trying to dig. Chaos said you were our age. That you saw it all and never saved him,” Kyle said.  
Mysterion whipped around and headed towards the room again. “ M, what are you doing?” Kyle asked chasing back after him.

“ He knows who I am and I want to know how!”


	4. Chapter 4

The door slammed, bringing Butters out of a deep sleep. He shot up, a large gasp escaping his chest. He looked wide eyed at Mysterion who stood angrily just inside the door. He glanced around the room in fear. “ Where’s Kyle?” he asked timidly.  
“Chaos interrupted your little conversation earlier. How do I speak to him?” Mysterion said, his voice grim. Butters shook his head vigorously trying to clear all his screaming thoughts.  
“ I don’t know,” he cried. “ I don’t control it." He was crying now, his anxiety growing further. He didn’t understand what was going on.  
“ Do you know who I am? Behind this mask?” he asked hoping that would bring out a gleeful Chaos. He watched as Butters face changed to a more saddened calm. His breath slowed and he looked calmly at Mysterion.  
“ We all know who you are, Kenny. We’ve known since Butters was thirteen. He has never told a soul; that’s your secret to tell.” Mysterion felt his heart begin to creep up into his throat. No one was supposed to know. He was supposed to be an unknown.  
“Who are you?” Mysterion growled out. He hadn’t expected to meet another personality so soon. How did any of it even work? He wasn’t even sure if it wa possible to have more than one personality. Trusting Kite was his only option.  
“ I’m Leopold. I’m the protector. I take over when Butters becomes frightened or overwhelmed,” he said simply. He ran a hand up through his air and cringed. “ I hate when Chaos does our hair. He uses way too much gel.” Leopold looked at Kenny with a confident smirk. “ Got a shower in this dump?”  
Kenny bounced from foot to foot. He needed to calm down but couldn’t find it in himself to do so. “ I’ll see what I can arrange. I’m planning on setting you all up somewhere safe anyway.” Leopold grinned widely at him, his confidence overwhelming the room.  
“ You know, your friends have met me before,” Leopold said with a grin, leaning back against the wall comfortably. “ The last four months of senior year Butters was so stressed out that I was in control for a lot of it. I think everyone noticed the change in personality but thought he was just getting more mature. On graduation day i let him take back over. I’m not interested in being in control like Chaos is,” Leopold said as he drifted of a little. “ We are hungry,” he added. His eyes drifted and zoned. Kenny eyed him with hesitation but kept silent. Then there were two blue, terrified eyes on him. “ Mysterion?” Butters questioned. Kenny nodded and pulled back his hood.  
“ How did you figure out who I was when you were thirteen Butters?” Kenny asked softly as he pulled of his mask. Butters stared at him with wide eyes. Kenny reached a hand out and placed it on the scared boys knee. “ I’m not angry, Butters. I’m really thankful that you kept it a secret for so long.”  
He watched as Butters physically relaxed. The small boy reached desperately and Kenny took his hand with a smile. “ I saw you at Stark’s Pond one night. I was out in the trees trying to hide from the punishments. You took your hood down. You looked so sad, so I left you alone, even though i was happy to see you alive.”  
Kenny sat back shocked. He remembered that night clearly. That was the night he had found his brother, bloodied and broken. The night his brother had died at the hands of his father. The day his mother and sister had been freed of his evil presence because he had been to busy playing superhero to stop him.  
“ The night my brother died,” Kenny whispered. Butters nodded and placed a hand on Kenny’s shoulder. Kenny shook his head to clear his thoughts and drew his hood back up. “ We are having a place arranged for you to go. It’s not prison, so don’t worry.”  
Butters shrank back into the bed and pulled his knees up to his chest. Kenny cast him one last glance before closing the door behind him. Kyle leaned up against the wall and kicked up startled as the door closed with a slam.  
“ You should pay more attention to your surroundings, Kite. What if that had been Chaos escaping?’ Mysterion scolded as they walked towards the control room Kyle rolled his eyes in annoyance. He was good at what he did, he didn’t need a lecture.  
“ Does he know who you are?” Kyle asked, deciding to ignore the off handed lecture. Mysterion’s steps faltered slightly but didn’t stop. Kyle itched excitedly at the thought of finally knowing who Mysterion was. He wanted to thank the face behind the mask.  
“ Come help me set up the safe house.” Was Mysterion’s one and only answer


	5. Identity revealed

The meeting room felt tense as Mysterion finished telling everyone the plan. The Coon looked at him with disbelief and anger. Super Craig had the same stoic look as always, except there seemed to be a hidden fire in his eyes. Kyle looked tired, like the excitement from yesterday kept his eyes from falling shut the night before.

“ So you’re actually falling for that fucking bullshit?” The Coon finally cried out. “ You’re going to stick him in a safe house instead of prison because he tricked you? He killed children! Even I wouldn’t sink that low!”

Kyle huffed irritably from across the table. “ He didn’t trick us, fatass. Butters is horribly, mentally ill. Prison won’t do anything for him except make him more ill,” he stated. Toolshed shifted beside him uneasily but kept quiet anyway. Mysterion could see his uneasiness about whole situation as well.

“ Who cares if it would do anything good for him. He killed school children. They don’t come back like you supposedly do,” Craig said in his usual monotone. Tweek looked at him with large green eyes, shock written on his face. Craig looked over at his silence and cringed. It was an expression he was seeing more of lately.

“ If I did something horrible when I was dissociation would you want me to go to prison or get help?” Tweek demanded, oddly devoid of his stutter.

“ The difference between that is I know you are sick. I’ve never seen anything that has made me think Butters is sick, Tweek,” he said in his own defense. Tweek scoffed loudly and stood quickly from his chair. Craig looked at him with mild surprise, a rare emotion to cross his face.

“ I don’t even know who you are right now” Tweek said with disgust. He stormed quickly through the door and slammed it shut behind him. Craig followed behind so fast that his chair tipped over with a loud bang.

“ It would of been so much easier if you would have let me kill him,” The Coon said with a roll of his eyes. Mysterion growled in his direction and slammed his fist down. Coon looked at him with a smirk and a hint of defiance. He was just trying to get a reaction and Mysterion should of known better than to give it to him.

“ We don't kill people, Cartman,” he spit. “ The decision has been made and things set up with law enforcement. Any argument that anyone has is moot. Now get out!”

“ Gladly,” Coon said and waddled out the door as fast as his fat legs would let him. Stan was quickly following behind him but he stopped short when he realized Kyle wasn't following. He turned and grabbed his attention with a pleading look.

“ Ky? Are you coming?” he half begged from the doorway. Kyle eyed him with a grim expression. His eyes flicked over to the purple clad man bent over a keyboard, his face locked in fake concentration. He looked back at Stan and shook his head widely.

“ I've got work to do here,” Kyle said softly. Stan gave him a wide eyed look and shook his head in disbelief.

“ I know you believe it, Kyle. I know you do. Whatever Butters has told you, it’s a lie. If you go along with him, with Mysterion, you're going to end up hurt.” Kyle stared at him in defiance but didn't respond. Stan threw his hands up in defeat and turned away. “ I'm not coming to anymore meetings that involve Chaos. I'm not watching you two implode.”

Mysterion turned at the last second to watch Stan leave the room at last. His shoulders slumped in some kind of defeat and he turned back towards the computer. “ You should go with him. He might be right, this may go badly,” Mysterion said softly in a voice he didn't here very often.

Kyle thought he knew that voice well but he couldn’t quite place it. He watched Mysterion closely as he slumped over the keyboard, a memory pushing out from the edges. When the memory clicked into place at the front of his mind Kyle took in a deep breath. He stepped forward and put a hand on the broken man's shoulder. “ Maybe he will be right but I'm behind you one hundred percent. Kenny.”


	6. Chapter 6

Kenny whipped around and growled viciously. Kyle backed away slowly his hands held up in surrender. He may have powers but he knew Kenny could destroy him in a second. “ What did you just say to me?” he asked aggressively.

 

“ I called you by your name. I'm right aren't I? You've been here this whole time?” Kyle whispered in shock and excitement.

 

“ How did you figure it out? Who did you tell?” Kenny choked out. His hands shook, his heart broke. He was under the impression that they barely remembered him. After the accident that gave them all powers he had been assumed dead. 

 

He had used his death to his advantage and disappeared to become Mysterion. He never heard his name mentioned again after the first month. It had broken him, but also strengthened his resolve. He had to become Mysterion to save as many people as possible. Even at the risk of everyone forgetting he ever existed.

 

Kyle looked at him with his emerald green eyes shining with tears. “ I didn’t tell anyone. Not a soul. I just figured it out. You use to come sit at my computer just like that before the accident. Usually after you had a stressful day,” he said as he held out a shaky hand. “ I've missed you man.”

 

Kenny flopped into the chair with a stuttered breath, the air felt to heavy. “ You all forgot about me. You haven't said my name since you were ten years old. None of you.” He put a hand to his. hrs and tried to pull in more air. His chest felt like it was heavy and on fire at the same time. His blue eyes met and emerald ones as Kyle knelt down in front of him.

 

“ Deep breathes, Ken. We never forgot about you man. We made a pact, a month after the accident, to never mention you again. Stan, Cartman, and I. It hurt to much. Dude, I could never forget you “

 

Kyle reached up with a comforting hand and pushed back Kenny's mask and hood. Kyle smiled largely as he looked at his friends face for the first time in eleven years. His hair was scraggly but clean, and the same ashen blond it had been as a child. His face was strong and angular, his cheekbones were prominent. “ You should of been a model, Ken,” he finally said after a few quiet moments.

 

Kenny gave a wild laugh, and pulled Kyle into a tight hug. His laugh turned into a half sob, half laugh as his panic mixed with relief. Kenny gripped into Kyle so tight that he left out a gasping chuckle. “ Can’t breath man.”

 

Kenny pulled back and stared at him. His heart stuttered as he thought on this new development. It was nice to have someone other than a mentally ill cillian know. He didn’t think anyone ever would. Two people in two days seemed like too much. No one else could know, he couldn't run that risk.

 

“ Kyle, I know this seems cruel but you can't tell anyone else. They can't know,” he whispered. Kyle looked at him with shock and pulled his hand back to himself quickly.

 

“ Ken that's a big secret to keep. They are your friends. Why have you let this go on so long?” he asked, almost begging for an explanation that made sense. Kenny pulled back as far as he could in his frustration. 

 

“ I did this for a reason, Kyle. It is a big secret and it needs to stay that way. No one can use it against me to get what they want,” Kyle explained. If everyone thought Kenny McCormick was dead no one would go looking for his family to hold against him.

 

“ Except Chaos,” Kyle said, cutting into Kenny's thoughts. Kenny nodded and turned quickly back towards the computers and tapped at the keys angrily. That thought alone was terrifying. If Chaos ever escaped, he was done for.

 

“ Well that won't happen if we get this safehouse set up correctly,” Kenny said, finally acknowledging what Kyle had said. Kyle stood up quickly and brought a hand once again to Kenny's shoulder. Kenny paused in his typing, enjoying the human contact.

 

“ I'll be here tomorrow to finish setting up and transport him. I'll call Fast Pass. Hopefully he can help speed up the process a little. Have a good night, M.” Then he was gone, leaving Kenny alone with his thoughts.

 


End file.
